le cadavre d'anniversaire
by Saad Maia
Summary: OS Ecrit pour le compte de la soixante dix-septième nuit du fof (forum francophone). Sherlock piétine, cette enquête n'est décidément pas comme les autres. Bien sûr,il sait qui a déplacé le corps, mais quant à connaître l'identité du meurtrier, çà, ça reste un mystère... Thème: élementaire. Ecrit en un peu moins de 60 min.


Bonjour tout le monde,

Voici un petit recueil d'OS sur divers fandoms écrits dans le cadre de la soixante dix-septième nuit d'écriture du FOF ( forum francophone). Le principe est simple: une nuit, un thème par heure, 60 minutes pour produire un OS. Si ça vous tente, venez nous rejoindre! (le lien du Fof est dans mes favoris).

Je vous laisse découvrir la première perle de 21h.

* * *

 **Thème 1:** Elémentaire

 **Fandom:** Sherlock (la série)

 **Contexte:** Quelque part après la saison 3 de la série, après le mariage de John et Mary et les révélations des épisodes suivants.

* * *

 **Le cadavre d'anniversaire**

Un léger bip se fit entendre, à l'autre bout de la pièce.

\- Tiens, Mr Watson doit essayer de vous joindre... fit Mme Hudson en déposant son plateau sur une pile de livre.

Sherlock ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre. Elle lui tendit tout de même une tasse de thé, tout en maintenant le plateau qui menaçait de tomber. Du coin de l'œil, elle continua de regarder le voyant lumineux sur le téléphone portable de son locataire d'un air perplexe.

\- Mr Sherlock ? Je crois que quelqu'un essaye de vous joindre...

\- Taisez-vous, Madame Hudson, je dois me concentrer.

Le ton était sec, la vielle dame se ferma aussitôt, repris son plateau et quitta la chambre, un air vexé imprimé sur le visage.

« Non mais quel goujat ! » se dit-elle, en descendant les escaliers. Certes, il était mort, et revenu à la vie, et elle remerciait le ciel pour ce miracle chaque jour que Dieu faisait, mais enfin, elle se disait parfois qu'aussi intelligent qu'il puisse être, il ne méritait pas tous les sacrifices que l'on faisait pour lui.

De son côté, Sherlock était tendu, perdu dans les méandres de son palais mental.

Le cadavre avait été découvert à minuit cinq minutes et trois secondes, la nuit précédente. Le lieutenant Lestrade, cet homme incapable, avait aussitôt fait appel à luit. La nuit était noire, il faisait chaud, en cette soirée d'août, et les clochards étaient de sortie. Mais aucun membre de son réseau n'avait rien pu lui donner.

Et ça ne collait pas, ça ne collait définitivement pas, comme n'avait eu de cesse de le lui répéter Watson.

Le défunt avait été un homme d'action, les cals sur ses mains, et notamment cette petite crevasse au niveau de l'index droit le lui avait appris. Un droitier habitué à manier une arme à feu, probablement un calibre 37. Il ne tenait donc pas à se faire remarquer. Et c'était une arme à feu de ce même calibre qui l'avait tué. Suicide ? Très peu probable. L'homme était beau, selon les critères de la société occidentale actuelle. La petite quarantaine, des cheveux poivres et sels bien coupés, un corps tout en muscle qui ne devait pas passer beaucoup de temps derrière un bureau. Ses vêtements étaient somme toute assez banals, mais bien coupé. Il avait les moyens et la volonté de prendre soin de lui, tout en se fondant dans la masse. Pas vraiment le profil d'un dépressif ou d'un exclu de la société...

Et ce cadavre n'avait pas de nom. Aucun papier sur lui, encore une incohérence. Aucune identité connue, et surtout aucun homme lui ressemblant n'avait été porté disparu ces dernières semaines.

La visite que Sherlock avait effectué le matin même à Molly Hooper ne lui en avait pas révélé beaucoup plus. La jeune femme l'avait une fois de plus dévisagé de cet air insistant qu'elle prenait toujours en sa compagnie, tout en pensant être discrète. Comme si cet éternel détail pouvait lui échapper. Elle avait à peu près autant de chance de parvenir à lui dissimuler ses pensées que lui de se découvrir un jour un cœur.

Bien sûr, cette réflexion était un mensonge. Il savait, en son fort intérieur, bien caché derrière un bonne couche de déni et de mauvaise foi, qu'il aimait Watson, parfois trop peut-être. Et Mme Hudson aussi, à l'occasion. Et puis il y avait eu La Femme. Mais c'était une autre histoire.

Pour le moment, il y avait cet homme, dont le corps avait été déplacé. Bien sûr, il savait qui, et surtout pourquoi, c'était d'une telle évidence, il ne fallait pas le prendre pour un demeuré, quand même. Mais l'identité du meurtrier, elle, le dérangeait toujours.

Sherlock se leva et avisa le voyant qui clignotait, sur son portable. Ce devait être l'heure. Aussitôt, sans chercher à ouvrir le mail, il enfila son par-dessus noir, son écharpe rouge, et sortit de 221 B Baker Street. Il savait où il devait se rendre. Celui ou ceux qui avaient bougé le corps de l'homme devait s'être rejoint, maintenant. Il héla un taxi.

Le voiture noire s'arrêta. Comme d'habitude, il se fit la réflexion que ces véhicules n'avaient vraiment rien à envier à leurs cousins corbillards. Puis il indiqua l'adresse au chauffeur. Aussitôt, le taxi s'engouffra dans les rues de Londres, se dirigeant à une allure modérée vers les quartiers Est de la ville.

A l'intérieur, le chauffeur d'origine indienne jetait des regards perplexes à son étrange passager. Les yeux fixés droit devant lui, le visage blafard semblait fait de cire.

\- Vous êtes dans les affaires ? tenta l'homme à la peau mate.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse, à peine un regard peu amène jeté à travers le rétroviseur central de la voiture.

Puis soudain, les yeux de Sherlock semblèrent briller d'une lueur incertaine, l'espace d'un instant. Il avait perçu une dépêche, sur un panneau, au bord de la route. « Le sordide secret du ministère de la défense » titrait l'Express. Evidemment. Un sourire paresseux s'étala sur son visage et il se laissa aller contre le dossier de cuir du siège de la voiture.

Après plusieurs minutes, le taxi s'arrêta sur le bord de la route.

\- Ca vous fera 15£ pour la course. fit le chauffeur.

Sherlock lui glissa un billet de 50£ entre les doigts et ajouta :

\- Gardez la monnaie, aujourd'hui est mon jour de bonté.

Puis Sherlock s'extirpa de la voiture et, d'un pas alerte, s'en fut à travers les ruelles du quartier mal famé où le taxi venait de le déposer. Au détour d'une rue à peine suffisamment grande pour qu'un voiture et une moto puisse se croiser, Sherlock s'arrêta devant un portail en tôle. D'un geste vif, il se saisit du cadenas, et tourna les crans pour afficher une date. Puis il poussa la porte et entra dans l'entrepôt plongé dans l'ombre.

\- C'est bon, vous pouvez sortir, je suis là ! fit-il d'une voix forte.

Aussitôt, un Dr Watson, une Mary Watson un lieutenant Lestrade et une Mme Hudson déconfite sortirent de l'ombre. Seule Molly affichait un sourire.

\- Je n'en attendait pas moins de toi, lui glissa-t-elle, en le rejoignant. Joyeux anniversaire !

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui plaqua un baiser sur la joue. Skerlock ne put s'empêcher de penser que ce geste était – encore une fois- déplacé.

Puis ce fut au tour de Watson de s'approcher, son air déconfit toujours collé sur le visage.

\- Comment as-tu su ? Tu ne m'a même pas laissé t'apporter d'indices !

-Comme si je pouvais en avoir besoin. Tu m'as confondu avec Lestrade, mon ami. Rien que le fait que vous ayez choisi ce jour parmis tout les autres pour me faire cette farce ridicule était en soi une évidence. Et puis ta veste était pleine de poussière grise, hier soir. La même poussière que j'ai retrouvé sur la manche de Lestrade. Ce n'est pas à son club de bridge, que l'on se tache de cette manière. Ca sentait juste la ferraille. Et, oh ! mystère !, c'est justement dans ce quartier de Londres que se trouvent les stocks de l'usine de sidérurgie.

\- Je vous avait dit, que ça ne marcherait pas, le coupa Mary, un peu déçue. Cette idée de faire un anniversaire surprise dans un entrepôt était vraiment mauvaise. Je me demande qui t'as soufflé ça, John.

\- Mycroft, en fait, répondit Sherlock à la place du Dr Watson. Je me trompe ?

\- Non, en effet. Je me suis dit que, cette fois, si je l'écoutait, nous aurions au moins une chance de te surprendre...

\- Et tu t'es encore fait avoir. Si Mycroft a voulu que vous me surpreniez ici, c'est avant tout pour me donner un indice. Je parierait même que c'est lui, qui est venu choisir mon cadavre d'anniversaire à la morgue.

\- C'est vrai, avoua Molly, soudain contrite, c'est lui qui m'a dit lequel prendre.

\- Et pour cause, cet homme est mort ici. Dit moi, mon cher frère, continua Sherlock en haussant la voix comme s'il s'adressait aux murs, est-ce une nouvelle habitude que de refiler tes mauvais dossiers à ton si estimé petit frère ?

Mycroft apparu soudain à la porte de l'entrepôt.

\- Non, c'est vrai. Je me suis dit qu'il fallait bien une solution de secours, au cas où tu ne trouvais pas la réponse tout seul. Tu comprends, je ne peux pas me permettre de jouer aux détectives ouvertement, ce qui n'est pas ton cas.

\- En effet, chacun choisi sa prison... En tout cas, la prochaine fois que tu voudras que j'élucide la mort d'un de tes hommes, choisi moi une destination plus exotique, je connais les bas quartiers de Londres comme ma poche. Ton homme s'appelle Jim Roggers, c'est un agent de terrain depuis vingt ans, et il a été tué par l'un des tiens, parce qu'il a décidé de vous doubler en vendant des informations à la presse. C'est comme ça qu'il a pu se payer ses vêtements chics. C'est Thomas Harrison qui l'a tué, le seul gaucher qui travaillait régulièrement avec lui. Et au passage, ta secrétaire fait trainer des dossiers.

En face de lui, Watson le regardait perdu.

-Elémentaire, mon cher Watson, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Sherlock avec un sourire en coin.


End file.
